It is known to eliminate insects by means of an aerosol spray. However, these sprays are ejected into the atmosphere and there is no means of structure for containing the spray within a confined area. It is also well known that some of these sprays are hazardous to the health and safety of the general public in that they contain poisonous gaseous elements. Furthermore, the spray odor is particularly disagreeable and there is no means for containing the unsightly remains of dead insects so that they can be properly disposed of. In addition, the use of poisonous aerosol devices is continually under the scrutiny of governmental bodies because of the above-mentioned hazards. In addition, it is to be noted that recent government regulations have been adopted with respect to closures for cans and bottled containing potentially dangerous substances to children.
The present invention relates to a non-poisonous aerosol insect exterminator which has child saftey capability and can be used effectively on walls, floors, and ceilings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient method for eliminating insects indoors without the concomitant hazards of the use of a poisonous spray and to provide an enclosure which is removably attached to the aerosol device for both trapping the insect and forming an enclosure for the ejected spray therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aerosol insect exterminator device in which the method of extermination is by sudden freezing of the insect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for eliminating insects in which no odor or oily residue are left by the spray, and the unsightly remains of dead insects can be easily and quickly disposed of.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety element to be utilized in connection with the aerosol insect eliminator that permits the aerosol device to be operated only when the valve assembly is aligned with indicator means on the aerosol can, indicating the ceiling or wall, and floor or wall positions thereof.